Field of Invention
This invention relates to an in situ hydrous pyrolysis/oxidation process useful for in situ degradation of hydrocarbon contaminants in water and soil. In particular, the process uses heat distributed through soils and water, optionally combined with oxygen or air or catalysts, and is particularly useful for remediation of fuel or industrial contaminated sites.